A Journey That Must Be Taken
by Dragonfriend4
Summary: Journey is a girl that's been a statue since the middle ages. When she's suddenly unfrozen after the opening of Zzyzx, she and her brother have to face the modern world. But when mysterious things start to occur at the preserve, what willhappen next?
1. Prologue

I live in a little house in the woods with my older brother. We look normal enough and sometimes act normally but we are different than others. We are 1/3 human, 1/3 elf and 1/3 dragon and live secretly on the Fablehaven reserve. Well not secretly technically; the creatures here know we are here but not the preserve owners. Hopefully if they do find out about us they won't throw us out or put us in the dungeon. But so far they don't even know we exist. Another strange thing about us is that while I age like a human my brother ages like any other magical creature. We also were born in the middle ages and the only reason that I am the same age as I was then is because some stupid wizard froze me like a statue and the only way to get unfrozen is to wait until some fool opened zzyzx. Well you're probably waiting for me to tell the story so I'll start telling it. By the way my name is Journey.

Running out of the door of our hut I held my knife in my hand hearing my brother yell in pain. I saw my brother wrestling with a chimera; blood oozing out of the bite wound in his shoulder.

"Hey! You! How about you pick on somebody your own size" I yelled angrily at the chimera my teal eyes blazing and so were the chimeras yellow ones. Climbing off my brother the chimera and I started to circle each other. It was about a good two feet taller than me, its shoulders over my head standing. I threw aside my knife as it charged me and nimbly dodged aside. The snake struck my cheek leaving a nasty cut. Feeling the poison starting to take affect I knew I had to do something fast or we wouldn't live to see the next day. I circled the chimera warily waiting for an opening. Hearing a dragon roar I looked up immediately and the chimera pounced knocking me to the ground. It locked its jaws around my neck with me screaming in pain. I pried the jaws open with my hands and wrapped my arms around its head strangling it. The claws raked my sides and back but I still held on. I could feel the snake biting my arms but I didn't care; all I cared about right now was keeping my brother safe. Finally I felt the chimera go limp and topple on top of me. Weakly I pushed it off and rolled over until I wasn't anywhere near it in the clearing. I looked around the clearing for my brother but I couldn't find him but I did see a face briefly peek out of the bushes. Even wounded I was very stealthy and before he knew it I was crouched right next to him. When he didn't see me out there I tapped his shoulder leaving a bloody fingerprint. When he turned around his eyes were wide. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was tan; But not as tan as me. The poison was taking a better hold of my body now making me feel light headed and I started to fight to breath. I took a few steps back to put my hand on a boulder to keep me from falling over. Then everything went black.

"Journey. Journey!" my brother said shaking my shoulder gently. My eyes snapped open and I sat upright in the bed I was lying in. we weren't at home I could tell because the room smells different and my bed wasn't as soft as the one I was lying in. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except a raspy breath. I cautiously brushed my hand against my neck to feel a bandage. I quickly looked down the side of my shirt to find bandages there too. I swung my legs out of bed and was about to get out when my brother pushed me back into bed. I started struggling to get out until a man old enough to be my grandfather walked in and said,

"Journey your awake. That's a good sign" my brother got off me and shook hands with the stranger. I got out of bed and walked over to stand behind my brother. I lightly punched his back and thought

Why did you tell these strangers my name? (Just to let you know reader Journey won't be able to talk so all the underlined writing is her talking to other peoples' minds). The stranger laughed and said,

"He told us your name because you were hurt and needed help. Also when my grandson came back and was carrying you with your brother following him, usually that isn't a good sign. We're lucky that you're alive. Most people don't survive a chimera attack you know. I didn't even know there was a chimera here." He said

Who are you? I asked

"I am the caretaker of the Fablehaven preserve" he said. I froze. Now he knows we're here! Is he going to throw us out? I thought to myself.

"Now Will how did you come to living here anyway?" he asked

"Sir we came to living here when in the Middle Ages an evil wizard cursed me and my sister turning her into a statue and making me age like the fey. He said she would remain that way until someone opened zzyzx. So when a man named Patton heard about this he brought us here trying to help us break it. So when she turned into a person again I thought that I would start aging regularly. But I haven't so I'm going to keep on aging slowly." My brother explained

"So you're both human?" he asked. I shook my head

No we aren't entirely human. We're both 1/3 elf and 1/3 dragon. I explained to him. A girl about eighteen or nineteen knocked on the opened door and came in followed by a unicorn's avatar and an older lady I took to be her mom.

"Hello Journey it's good to see that you're all better now, though you should be in bed still" she said smiling at me. Again my brother tried to get me back in bed but I fended him off. I heard someone knock softly at the door and walk in. but I was too busy to look because I was still fending off my brother.

"I would help you get better if you got into bed" the avatar said

Well excuse me for being alert because if you haven't noticed I'm in a room full of strangers except for my brother I said angrily in my head to everybody. Laughing my brother introduced me to the girl whose name was Kendra, the unicorn whose name was Bracken, the older lady who was Kendra's mom and the kid who came in while I was fighting with my brother whose name was Seth. I recognized him as the boy I had tapped on the shoulder. Somehow I knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back! If you look on TV now you should be able to see some professional soccer games on. If you go on youtube you'll be able to see the match between the women's canadian team and the womens U.S. team. Any questions you have on my story are welcome! I'll try to answer them if I can. Reviews are welcome! XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven. All I own are Journey and her brother.

* * *

I sat on the bus staring out the window wishing for spring to come. Knowing that my stop was coming soon I stuffed my geography homework in my backpack and pulled my hat more firmly on my head. The bus lurched to a stop and I quickly got off the bus and started walking down the long drive to the main house. I heard my brother hop off the bus and call my name for me to slow down. Even though he was twenty-one and didn't need to go to but school he went as my helper so that I could kind of talk with teachers or answer questions since I couldn't talk. Kendra and Seth hopped off the bus before it left and walked behind us.

I can't wait to see if the girl's US soccer team won against Brazil I said to all of them.

"Out of all of us you would ask that question" my brother laughed (his name is Dante). Ha-ha very funny and technically it wasn't a question I said nudging him to the side a little.

When we reached the house we got out of our coats, grabbed a place to sit and started on home work. Or at least I did. In a few minutes I had finished my geography homework and was back to reading my book. After a few minutes I glanced at my watch and bolted to my feet. The soccer game started ten minutes ago! Dante I have to go. The game started ten minutes ago and you know where I'll be I said in my brothers' head. Quickly I got into my coat, hat, scarf and gloves before rushing out the door to the satyr's house.

Turn it to the sports channel I said as I sat down.

"Wow someone's demanding" Newel commented as he changed it to the soccer game just in time to see Amelia Wombak head it into the goal. Yes! I screamed in my head jumping up and dancing around.

"There she goes again" Doren muttered as I danced around. What? You don't like my dancing? I asked my hands on my hips.

"Yes" they both said at the same time. Fine I said grumpily as I sat down. So for the rest of the game I didn't dance around if the U.S scored a goal and settled for yelling at the T.V when I was opposed to a call. In the end the U.S won against Brazil. Brazil was cheating I told my brother when he came to take me back to the house.

"Did they win?" he asked.

Nope. The U.S still won I crowed triumphantly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You better get your sleep you have four soccer games tomorrow" he said as we walked inside.

Yeah, yeah I know the drill I grumbled as I trudged up the stairs. I quickly changed into a pair of old soccer shorts and one of my previous soccer jerseys as pajamas and crawled into bed. I fell asleep instantly.


End file.
